


1999: 10 Dates to Remember

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: List of Lists</p>
<p> Note: Dates are based on original airdates (see end for episodes).</p>
    </blockquote>





	1999: 10 Dates to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: List of Lists
> 
> Note: Dates are based on original airdates (see end for episodes).

1/12: For a few hours Mom actually seemed to care.

1/19: Why am I afraid that I’ll lose Buffy if she stays normal?

2/9: Faith all ballsy in leather. Maybe if I changed my look?

2/23: Alternate-dimension me, ballsy with leather. Scary. And she hit on me!

6/13: Slept with Oz. Helped save world. Slept with Oz. Graduated. Slept with Oz.

10/5: Finally, a world where learning is cool.

11/2: Cave Buffy scary. Never drink to drown sorrows.

11/9: Oz left. Today. Oz left me.

11/30: Where drinking failed, maybe magic will heal.

12/14: Lost my voice. Met someone special.

**Author's Note:**

> Dates are for: Gingerbread, Helpless, Bad Girls, Doppelgangland, Graduation Day Part II, The Freshman, Beer Bad, Wild at Heart, Something Blue, and Hush.


End file.
